Hutt
Hutts are long-lived gastropods who occupy a region known as Hutt Space. They are powerful, ruthless beings who continually seek to expand the boundaries of their dominion and the holdings of their individual clans, or Kajidics. Their appetite for power is as insatiable as their appetite for food. Hutts are often found at the center of business and criminal enterprises. Legality (Or lack thereof) does not affect whether a Hutt will pursue a venture. All that matters is how much of a benefit- and a profit- one can get from it. Like worms, Hutts are hermaphroditic, with both male and female reproductive organs. Hutts bear their young one at a time and nourish them for a time in a brood pouch. Their large lungs enable them to stay underwater for hours at a time. Xenobiologists often classify Hutts as gastropods because of their sluglike appearance and movements. A council of elders oversees Hutt Space. Comprised of Hutts representing the oldest and most influential Kajidics, they decide the fate of everyone who lives in Hutt Space, and all Hutts are answerable to them. Hutt Characteristics Personality: 'Most Hutts are vicious megalomaniacs who consider their kind to be beyond mortality as perceived by lesser beings. They have a talent for manipulating other beings and enjoy accumulating and exerting power over others. A Hutt's strongest loyalty is always to his ''Kajidic, without which a Hutt is nothing but a lowly commoner. '''Physical Description: '''A Hutt is an immense, sluglike creature with a thick body, muscular tail, and small arms protruding from it's upper body. A Hutt's bulbous head features catlike eyes, wide nostrils, and a broad lipless mouth. An adult Hutt averages 4 meters long and weighs 1,500 kilograms. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Hutt stands at 1.6 meters tall and weighs 1500 kilograms. Age Groups: Hutts age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''Hutts evolved on the temperate forest world of Varl. When a natural calamity left Varl a blasted wasteland, the Hutts fled and adopted a new homeworld: Nal Hutta, in the Y'Toub System on the border of The Mid Rim and The Outer Rim. The Hutts have spent centuries polluting and ruining Nal Hutta's ecosystem, as well as that of Nar Shaddaa, a heavily industrialized moon orbiting Nal Hutta. '''Languages: '''Hutts speak, read, and write both Basic and Huttese. However, they consider their own language superior to Basic and usually demand that lesser beings address them in their native tongue. '''Example Names: '''Borga, Churabba, Dalla, Durga, Gardulla, Grelb, Grondo, Issulla, Jabba, Krova, Mardoc, Mika, Nullada, Popara, Shala, Yarella, Zonnos, Zordo. '''Adventurers: '''Very few Hutts manifest any desire to explore space or place themselves in harm's way. They prefer to travel the stars on space yachts or command their mini-empires from heavily fortified estates. Hutt crime lord Nobles are common, while exiled or disgraced Hutts sometimes become Scoundrels or bounty hunters. At least one Hutt of repute has trained as a Jedi, although Hutt Force-users are exceedingly rare. Hutt Species Traits Hutts share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Hutts receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, Constitution, and Intelligence; but suffer a -6 penalty to their Dexterity. Hutts are strong, hardy, and crafty; but are sluggish and uncoordinated. * '''Large Size: As large creatures, Hutts take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * '''Speed: '''Hutts have a base speed of 2 squares. * '''Force Resistance: '''A Hutt's sharp mind allows them to resist Force abilities. Hutts receive a +5 bonus to their Will Defense against any use of the Use the Force Skill. * '''Supreme Stability: '''A Hutt's sluglike body structure and lack of any kind of legs, allows a Hutt to become completely immune to being knocked Prone. * '''Silver Tongued: '''Hutts may be known to be heavy handed in their ventures, but they are equally capable in legal negotiations as they are underground business. A Hutt may choose to reroll any Persuasion check, keeping the better of the two results. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Hutts can speak, read, and write both Basic and Huttese. Category:Species Category:Hutts